Así es mi vida
by Daniel Ricardo Ortega S
Summary: Muchos piensan que hipo es el vikingo mas devil de toooodos lo vikingon pero están muy equivocados e hipo se los demostrara por el amor que tiene hacia astrid pase y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Esta es mi primer historia espero que les guste y que me perdonen si tengo orrores de ortografia.**

**Nota2: Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron para que yo pudiera crear mis historias.**

**Nota3: ni Como entrenar a tu dragon ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo soy un fan al que se le ocurrio una buena historia.**

**Era un día** **tranquilo en Berk (si aunque no lo crean todo estaba tranquilo los dado a que Hipo logro que los vikingos hicieran las pases con los dragones) en esta época en que comenzaba el verano todos hacían sus labores diarias como pesca, caza, etc. En la herrería se encontraba nuestro héroe Hipo fabricando las armas de encargo que tenia, estaba trabajando solo (ya que su amigo y maestro Bocon se fue con su padre Estoico a una de esas aburridas reuniones de los jefes de las demás tribus) las suerte es que desde que se acabo a guerra con los dragones no había mucho que hacer, una vez que termino se fue con chimuelo quien lo esperaba afuera al gran salón para almorzar de camino hacia aya se encontró a Astrid que también iba al gran salón para comer...**

**hipo: hola astrid**

**astrid: hola hipo**

**chimuelo: ruge arrrrghh(traducido: dejen los saludos para despues que tengo hambre) y se adelanta para llegar mas rapido hacia donde se dirigían,**

**hipo: (pensando: pero que buenos modales) y dime astrid ¿como estas en este esplendido día?**

**astrid: pues bien ya sabes entrenando porque**

**hipo: (se sonroja un poco) pues... porque te extrañe**

**astrid: (se sonroja porque nunca creyo que hipo le diria tal cosa y se emociona) ¿enserio?**

**hipo: (se sonroja un poco) pues... si**

**astrid: (se sonroja un poco mas todavia no lo creia y se acerca mas a hipo lo abrasa y dice tiernamente) gracias**

**hipo: (se sonroja) ¿porque me agradeces? pregunta un tanto dudoso**

**astrid: por preocuparte por mi, y lo abraza mas fuerte**

**hipo: de nada, y le devuelve el abrazo**

**astrid: (se sonroja por que hipo le devuelve y esconde su cabeza en el pecho un poco fornido de hipo el abrazo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas hipo la interrumpe)**

**hipo: mas bien yo deveria estar agradecido por haberme enamorado de la joven vikinga mas hermosa de todo el mundo, (se detiene y le levanta suavemente la cabeza a astrid obligandola a verlo a la cara) tu (finaliza para darle un tierno beso en los labios)**

**astrid: (se sonroja por todo lo que hipo le dijo y mas por el beso que le estaba dando nunca penso que hipo la besara de esa manera no lo penso 2 veces para incorporarse al beso)**

**el tiempo se detuvo para ambos no querian separarse, pero como todo lo bueno siempre termina este caso no era una excepcion ambos se separan porque el estomago de hipo rugio como un dragon**

**astrid: se separa y dice: jijiji parece que alguien tiene hambre, mejor apuremonos para que puedas comer algo antes de que te mueras de hambre,(se burlo astrid mientras sujetava la mano de hipo para seguir caminado al gran salon)**

**hipo: (se sonroja un poco por lo que acababa de hacer y por que astrid se burlo y lo sujeto de su mano) esta bien, dice y sigue a astrid un tanto avergonzado**

**llegaron al gran salon despues se sirviero comida y se sentaron juntos a comer poco despues hipo sintio que alguien lo miraba con ganas de matarlo volteo solo para encontrarse a un por un lado patan y al padre de astrid ashler en otro lado ambos lo miraban con dio y ganas de asesinarlo uno porque supuestamente le quito su chica y el otro porque queria que su hija tuviera de novio y futuro esposo a un verdadero vikingo como patan y no a hipo pues ni porque vencio al gran muerte roja y los salvo de su segura perdicion todavia estava convencido de que era un devilucho y un inutil bueno para nada, hipo se se sintio un poco intimidado por lo que sudo frio y siguio comiendo, astrid no lo noto porque estaba ida en sus pensamiento que ni noto cuando hipo se evanto para dejar su plato en el levador en ese momento alguien entro al gran salon y ese alguien era nada mas y nada menos que estoico con una gran sonrisa seguido por bocon que se le notaba un poco serio, estoico subio a su asiento enfrente de todos y le llamo a atencion y todos se sentaron cada quien en su lugar hipo se sento donde estaba junto a astrid entonces estoico comenzo a hablar...**

**Estoico:muy bien ya que todos estamos reunidos quisiera informarles de dos cosas, a primera es que como muchos saben hoy fui para hablar con los jefes de las demas tribus y hemos quedado de acuerdo en que hipo sera apartir de ahora el maximo jefe de berk, ante esto muchos quedaron en shock como patan y ashler mientras otros celebraban y felicitaban a hipo por ser el nuevo jefe de berk el cual tambien estaba en shock, estoico calmo a todos mientras volvia a hablar y la segunda es que hipo devera casarse dentro de tre semanas para que pueda asegurar el trono mientras tanto yo seguire siendo el jefe suplente mientras el encuentra con quien casarse, dijo estoico como si fuera lo mas normal en el mundo,mientras que hipo ya tenia una sonrisa de idiota y con un tic en el ojo derecho mientras apretava los puños asta que astrid lo abrazo y tranquilizo por otro lado ashler estaba furioso porque su hija astrid estaba abrazando a hipo pero patan estaba mas que furioso aparte de que hipo le quito la supuesta novia lo nombraron jefe de la aldea y con todo eso esploto se levanto de su asiento y dijo...**

**patan: hipo horrendo abadejo 3 te reto a un duelo por el titulo de jefe y por astrid, termino diciendo totalmente enfadado por lo que todos lo voltearon a ver por lo que ashler al oir lo ultimo sonrio y penso:(jaja hipo no tiene escapatoria de esta si rechasa el duelo deseguro todos pensaran que es un simple covarde y si lo acepta y pierde no solo perdera su titulo de jefe sino tambien a mi hija aparte de que deseguro morira jajaja esta acabado, se levanta y dice) anda hipo no puedes rechazarlo si no nunca dejare que seas el esposo de mi hija.**

**en eso se elevanta un tercero que nu era nada mas ni nada menos que el padre de patan spitlelout y tambien dice: es sierto estoico tu hijo no se puede negar porque solo un familiar puede retar a otro por el titulo del jefe termino diciendo con su tipica sonrrisa de arrogante**

**estoico estaba preocupado y tambien enfadado porque su hermano, su sobrino y el padre de astrid acababan de decir preocupado por que sabia que su hijo no es espesificamente fuerte y enfadado porque hipo los habia salvado a todos de morir en las garras del temible dragon el gran muerte roja, pero despues se despreocupo porque recordo que un dia por casualidad se encontro a su hijo estrenando en la laguna en la que conocio a chimuelo, entonces volteo a ver a su hijo el cual se le miraba enojado por lo que acababan de decir esos tres,**

**hipo volteo a ver a su padre el cual solo asistio entonces el se paro y encaro a patan todos se sorprendieron muchos creyeron que el saldria huyendo de ese lugar entre ellos astrid y su padre entonces hipo dice totalmente serio: acepto el duelo primo, entonces todo le aplaudieron en especial bocon y astrid y pensaron: si que es muy valiente, en eso se levanta estoico y dice: **

**Estoico: bueno entonces vamos a la arena de combate, entoces todos comienzan a dirigirse a la arena dejando atras a hipo y astrid muy preocupada ella se aserca a hipo y le dice:**

**astrid: hipo no lo hagas no quiero perderte de esa manera, y comieza a llorar y lo abraza**

**hipo: tranquila astrid ya no llores no te preocupes que todo va a salir bien, le levanta el rostro le limpia las lagrimas y la besa dulcemente**

**astrid: se sorprende por el beso y la determinacion de hipo**

**hipo se separa del beso y le dice tiernamente: no te preocupes y confia en mi que todo saldra bien ahora vamos a la arena dijo mientras caminaba a la salida**

**astrid solo asiste y ambos va hacia la arena.**

**Bueno con esto termina el primer capitulo de mi primer historia espero que les haya gustado si no igual comenten pero por favor no sean tan duros conmigo que soy nuevo en esto y sin mas que decir hasta luego ).**


	2. Chapter 2 HIPO Vs PATAN

Nota**:**Gracias a todos los que comentaron deveras se los agradesco y si lo se soy un asco escribiendo pero como se los dije antes soy nuevo en esto por lo tanto digamos que estoy pasando mi anobatada.

Nota2:Ni Como Entrenar a tu Dragon Ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo soy un fan al cual se le ocurrio una buena historia.

Hipo Vs Patan

Todos los aldeanos de Berk estaban esperando a que patan e hipo se prepararan para el combate, patan enpuño un martillo y un escudo mientras que hipo enpuño una solo el escudo, todos al ver que hipo solamente agarro un escudo pensaron que se habia vuelto loco y que perderia mas facilmente contra patan por su parte patan se burlo de hipo el cual solo lo miro serio lo que hiso que patan se enojara.

Ya estaban listo solo esperaron a que goti diera la señal para que iniciara el duelo, goti dio la señal y en ese mismo instante patan se lanzo contra hipo que solo lo esperaba pacientemente y cuando lo tuvo suficientemente serca hipo puso el escudo en alto justamente donde se dirijia el martillaso recibiendo todo el golpe en el escubo, hipo tomo un ligero inpulso le arranco el martillo a patan de sus manos y con un movimiento mas rapido le quito el escudo dio un giro y le dio un tremendo codaso en las mandivulas a pata quien solo se sostubo la quijada se limpio un poquito de sangre que le saco y se aparto lo mas rapido posible de hipo para evitar que le conectara otro golpe, por su parte todos(excepto chimuelo quien presensio todo bueno casi todo el duro entrenamiento que efectuo hipo aparte de que el sabe que hipo esta usando un conjuro o hechiso que le permite aumentar sus sentidos, resistencia, velocidad y fuerza mas de 100 veces, que hipo aprendio de un libro que encotraron en una vieja cueva que hay en Berk y aprendio a dominarlo perfectamente aunque hipo solo esta usando el 15 porciento de su poder), estaban impresionados de lo agil que esta demostrando ser hipo hasta ashler estaba sorprendido pero para desconcierto de todo hipo lanzo su escudo lejos de el y espero que patan se acercara nuevamente.

Patan se volvio a enojar y se lanzo de nuevo a pelear a puño limpio, lanzaba y lanzaba puñetazos hacia hipo el cual los evadia tan facil que parecia que estaba jugando, patan se comenzo a cansar y dio un salto hacia atrás hipo por su parte puso una sonrisa burlona y dijo:

Hipo:Vamos patan pelea o acaso ya te cansastes-dijo hipo burlonamente para enfurecer al joven vikingo que solo lo miraba con el seño fruncido,

Y lo logro ya que patan en su furia comenzo a lanzarle puñetazos a cualquier parte que le pudiera dar mientras que hipo hipo desviaba cada golpe de patan cun una sola mano, patan ya desesperado comenzo a lanzarle patadas tambien e hipo seguia en el mismo lugar dado a que patan no lo podia hacer que se moviera de ayi ni un solo centimetro bloqueando cada ataque de patan, se descuido un momento y patan logro darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a hipo, pero para sorpresa de todos los vikingos y de la mayoria de los dragones (exceptuando a chimuelo) e incluso patan hipo solo retocedio un paso y se quedo un pequeño rato con la cabeza girada hacia la derecha devido al golpe, volvio a enderezar su cabeza lentamente mostrando una sonrisa que le helo la sangre a patan y atemorizo a casi todos los dragones y absolutamente todos los vikingos dado a que la sonrisa que hipo tenia era la de un completo demente y con gran sed de sangre, se enderezo miro a patan que estaba asutado, mantubo esa sonrisa y le dijo a patan:

Hipo:Buen golpe patan ahora es mi turno-dijo hipo con una vos de ultratumba asustando a todos(ya me duele escribir esto asi que cuando digo todos es exceptuando a chimuelo dado a que el ya conoce al nuevo hipo), y mas a patan.

En ese momento hipo se lanzo a correr a una velocidad que ni patan pudo ver hasta que hipo le conecto un buen y fuerte gancho en la quijada a patan elevandolo unos centimetros del suelo, pero no solo le dio el ganchazo sino que tambien le sujeto del cuello le dio tre rapidos golpes en la cara rompiendole cuando menos tre o cuatro dientes, dos mas en las costillas rompiendole una y culmino soltandolo y antes de que patan tocara el suelo le dio una tremenda patada en el estomago sacandole todo el ahire de sus pulmones, un poco de sangre y lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared estrepitosamente y cayo al suelo casi inconsiente.

Todos estaban con la boca tan abierta que les entraria un terrible terror facilmente en ella, la cara de asombro que tenian no tenia precio, Estoico nunca creyo que el entrenamiento de hipo fuera tan intenso para que pudiera vencer a patan asi de facil (Dado a que el solo lo obsevo por on breve momento devido a que tenia que atender algunos asuntos como jefe pero pensandolo bien le hubiera gustado mucho el estar ayi por mas tiempo para precensiar por mas tiempo su entrenamiento), por otro lado Astrid tambien estaba mas que asombrada deverdad devia conocer mas a hipo porque el que esta en la arena peleando no es nada parecido al hipo que todos conocian, al enclenque, devilocho y ligeramente pequeño de estatura pero al que tenia ahora peleando con nadie mas y nada menos que patan mocoso uno de los jovenes vikingos mas fuertes de todos los demas jovenes (aparte de astrid), siendo vencido pues..por..por..¡hipo¡ nadie se lo espereba es mas espereba que hipo fuela el apaleado, pero todo salieron de su asombro cuando viero a patan levantarse dificultuosamente, jadeando, cun una mano sosteniemdose la costilla dañada, y con dos hilos de sangre en la boca mirando a hipo el cual lo miraba fijamente y le dijo:

Hipo:Ya patan rindete que no quiero matarte-dijo con firmeza

¡NUNCA¡ grito patan a todo pulmon seco un cuchillo de caza y corrio como pudo hacia hipo, le tiro un cuchiyazo con toda su fuerza e hipo se lo detuvo en seco con su mano izquierda y lo apreto para que no se safara de su agarre haciendo que patan soltara el cuchillo, patan le lanzo otro con su unico puño libre e hipo tambien lo intercepto pero esta vez con su derecha ya que la izquierda la tenia ocupada miro a su primo a los ojos y le dijo:

Hipo:patan enserio ya rindete que no ves que no quiero matarte-dijo hipo recibiendo una negacion por parte de patan,-como quieras-dijo mientras le ejercia mucha fuerza a lo puños de patan que gritaba de dolor y poco a poco iba agachandose hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo debido a la fuerza que hipo se ejercia hasta que porfin hipo escucho lo que queria escuchar, ¡ESTA BIEN ME RINDO ME, RINDO¡ grito patan con desesperacion mientras sentia que hipo en cualquier momento le romperia las manos,

Por su parte hipo lo obligo a levantarse se acerco ma a el y le susurro al ollido-si vuelves a retarme o a querer quitarme a astrid ten por seguro que te matare a sangre fria- patan solo asistio mientras lo miraba con mucho temor puesto a que el tenia esa sonrira malvada, hipo lo solto y rapidamente fue resibido por aplausos de todos los precentes que estaban asombrados y la primera en salir de su asombro fue astrid quien corrio hacia hipo para despues fundirce en un beso apacionado.

Bueno hasta aquí termina este capitulo y me esfoce mas para que se mirara mejor que el anterior espero que les aya gustado, no duden en dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias hasta luego;).


	3. Chapter 5

Nota:Gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios aunque algunos no sean tan positivos que se diga igualmente me alentan a seguir esta historia.

Nota2:Ni como entrenar a tu dragon ni sus personajes me pertenecen U.U solo soy un fan mas al que se le ocurrio una buena historia :D.

Nota3:lo siento por hacerlos esperar tanto pero como dije antes no pude subir este capitulo el miercoles por fallas tecnicas de este mendigo intenet chasta y para los que no quieren que hipo no tenga una amante pues les complacere aunque eso implique que tenga que volver a escribir la continuacion de esta historia U.U, pero eso si que sacare otra historia en la que el tenga una amante es un echo nomas que sera una historia derivada de esta :D, y sin mas que decir que comienze el cap de hoy aunque careceran de signos ya que no se como sacarlos solo se como sacar estos (^:;"!¡?¿/,.-_=+)-_- bueno que comienze la historia de una buena vez.

**Encarando a Ashler y pidiendo su bendicion (El truco de la imnosis ^w^)**

Tras separase del beso los amigos de hipo comenzaron a preguntar euforicos ¿¡como es que se volvio tan fuerte!? y ¿¡cuando aprendistes a pelear de esa manera!? y el comenzo con su cuento de que estuvo entrenando por mucho tiempo con la ayuda de chimuelo (claro omitiendo de sus poderes como mago en proseso que era) y todos se creyeron todo ese cuento ya que el no era tan bueno mintiendo segun lo decia astrid y claro el lo estaba ocultando a la perfeccion ya que ni tartamudeaba ni sudaba de los nervios es mas estaba tan tranquilo que parecia que nada lo intimidaria ahora.

Por otro lado un patan se levantaba como podia recargandose en la pared y con su mano derecha precionandose un poco sus costillas rotas y miraba al sonriente hipo con sierto respeto mientras pensaba en que tan fuerte era ya que no mostraba ni mucha musculatura ni nada por el estilo pero una cosa si tenia bien segura que mas le valia no volverse a meter con el o moriria, y se disponia a hirce lo mas pronto posible antes de que notaran que aun estaba alli y se comenzaran a burlar de el y tambien para que le tratasen sus heridas.

En el otro lado los dragones le preguntaban lo mismo a chimuelo mientras este se limitaba a decir lo mismo que su "hermano" como el le decia, todos lo felicitaban a hipo asta que estoico hablo:

Estoico: ¡Pero que estamos haciendo aqui bamos a celebrarlo!- dijo estoico mientras se encaminaba al gran salon y todos los demas lo suguian.

**(Un rato despues)**

Todo estaba muy animado en el gran salon todos comian, bebian, etc. mientras que en una de las mesas del lado izquierdo se encontraban hipo, astrid, patapez, brutacio y brutilda, astrid estaba prendida del brazo derecho de hipo el cua se encontraba un poco nervioso y los demas asustados devido a que astrid emanaba una aura asesina y fulminaba con la mirada a cualquiera que se le acercara a hipo a "felicitarlo" y su fleco que la cubria los ojos solo le daban un aspecto mas aterrador ¿porque esta asi? solo hay que regresar unos minutos antes,

**(Flash back)**

Entra los demas vikingos se encontraban caminando Hipo, sus amigos, los dragones de ellos, chimuelo que iba un lado de hipo y no podia faltar astrid quien iba de la mano de el todos ellos estaban caminando de lo mas tranquilo posible bueno eso fue hasta que escucharon un grito que decia: **¡Alli Esta!** todos voltearon solo para encontrarse con un gran grupo de jovenes vikingas que venian corriendo como si se tratase de una estampida la cual atropellaron a patapez y a los gemelos y los dejaron todos pisoteados mientras gritaban de dolor al ser aplastados por los dragones que fueron levantados por las mismas jovenes que los lanzaron encima de ellos, chimuelo se salvo por poco de comvertirse en pure de dragon saltando lejos de ahi y caendo sobre uno de los techos de una casa mientras que a astrid la separaron bruscamente del agarre de hipo y sacada del grupo a punta de empujones, hipo ahora era acosado por las jovenes enloquesidas que le decian elojios y le tiraban indirectas que el comprendia a la perfeccion y solo dicimulaba para que no enloquecieran mas hasta que la situacion se le salio de contol y ahora trataban de arrancarle la ropa o lo que fuera mientras que el copio lo que hiso chimuelo y salto lo mas alto que pudo y cayo sobre el techo de la casa mas cercana logrando salvarse momentaneamente de esas locas que ahora mismo lo tenian rodeado mientras subian lentamente sobre el techo con unas sonrisas macabras que prometian mucho pero mucho dolor e hipo comensaba a sudar frio al verlas de ese modo, en otro lado los espectadores tenian una gota de sudor en la nuca al estilo anime por lo que veian sus ojos, estoico y bocon tenian una mas grande al ver como hipo saltaba de techo en techo siendo seguido por sus enloquesidas fans **(si hipo se gano un loco grupo de fans que quieren despedazarlo) **y bocon comenzo a hablar sin dejar de ver la curiosa escena:

Bocon: Jejeje eso mismo te paso a ti no estoico cuando ganastes el trono de esa misma manera jeje

Estoico: Jeje si pero yo nisiquiera pude escapar de ellas porque sali muy cansado como para huir aun no comprendo como logro saltar de ese modo?

Bocon: jeje ni yo.

De regreso con los pisoteados... que digo los amigos de hipo se levantaban junto a sus dragones y miraban como correteaban a hipo hasta que un grito hiso que todos se miraran y las enloquecidas chicas paraban de perseguir a hipo mientras este se le elaron hasta los huesos pero despues se sonrojo un poco antes de bajarse y sercarse a una astrid furiosa que no paraba de decir lo siguiente:

Astrid(furiosa): ¡Oigan ustedes grupo de locas dejen a mi hipo en paz que es mio y de nadie mas o si no quieren que las despedaze ahorita!- decia la colerica astrid levantando su hacha y todas se alejaban de alli lo mas rapido posible antes de convertirse en picadiyo pero no se rendirian asi de facil, ella estaba tan furiosa que no noto cuando ya tenia a la par a hipo y este la abrazo calmandola un poco mientras le susurraba al iodo:

Hipo: tranquila astrid tranquila que no hay nadie mas que me interese que ti cariño- decia hipo mientras astrid se sonrrojaba- vamos al gran salon que la fiesta no nos esperara- dijo mirando como todos emprendian denuevo su camino hacia el gran salon y astrid solo asistio mientras lo agarraba del brazo muy fuertemente pensando:**(no dejare que ninguna de esas locas me lo quite el es mio y solo mio no me importe de que manera lo aga no me lo quitaran aunque tenga que hacer "eso") **se puso roja al pensar que para que solo fuera de ella tendria que llevarselo a la cama y que el la besara con pasion mientras la comensaba a... se sacudio la cabeza mientras la cara la tenia super roja y se dijera:**(no soy una pervertida, no soy una pervertida),** una y otra ves mientras caminaba.

**(Fin de flash back)**

Ahora mismo un Hipo comenzaba a asustarse un poco mientras pensaba:**(si no ago algo rapido perdere mi brazo porque ya llevo un rato sin sentirlo a este paso lo perdere y no podre dominar ese echizo de regeneracion y no recuperare mi pierna tengo que decirle a astrid que me suelte pero ¿como?** pensaba asta que se reunio valor y le dijo a astrid que lo soltara y ella lo solto mientras le pedia disculpa pero no dejaba de filminar con la mirada a todo el que se asercase alli.

Despues de eso todo transcurrio tranquilo y para finalizar estoico se paro y todos lo imitaro y dijo:

Estoico: muybien propongo un brindis por la victoria de hipo en futuro jefe de berck - dijo estoico y todos dijeron al unisono ¡por hipo!- muy bien con esto finalizamos por el dia de hoy - y todos se retiraban y claro astrid se despidio de hipo con un beso en la mejilla y le dijo: que descanzes- a lo que hipo repondio- tu tambien descansa cariño- dijo el sonriente hipo al lo que astrid se sonrrojo y sin mas se fue corriendo, cuando todos se retiraron estoico se le acerco a hipo y le dijo lo orgulloso que estaba se fueron a su casa mientras chimuelo e hipo (que gracias a sus poderes tambien se convirtio en un telepata) sostenia una entretenida conversasion,

Chimuelo: jajaja casi te matan esas locas jajaja- decia mentalmente chimuelo

Hipo: ja mira quien lo dise si tu no ubieras saltado hacia esa casa te ubieras buelto pure jajaja- respondio mentalmente hipo

Chimuelo: tuche y dime como vas con ese conjuro de reconcioliacion- Dijo chimuelo

Hipo:es regeneracion- corrigio hipo- y para que quieres saber?- pregunto intrigado hipo

Chimuelo: es que quisiera saber si cuando te lo aprendas y lo sepas usar quiero que me ayudes a recuperar por completo mi cola- dijo eseñando su cola y poniendo ojos de cachorro

Hipo: sisisi lo are pero quita esos ojos- dijo hipo suspirando vencido a lo que chimuelo sonrion a su manera ustedes saben no- pero si eso no funciona intentare por todos los medios ademas creo que vi en ese libro que ahy hechisos para dominar los elementos si los logro dominar no necesitaras que yo este montado sobre tu lomo para que puedas volar claro junto a mi- dijo con determinacion mientras chimuelo le brillaban los ojo al saber que su jinete dominaria todos los elementos

Llegaron a su casa y se dispusieron a descansar.

**(Al Dia Siguiente)**

Hipo se levanto e hiso sus labores diarias, trabajo en la herreria, volo junto a chimuelo, practico sus hechiso que ya dominaba y los que no tambien sorprendentemente no le costo dominar los hechizos de imnosis, iluciones e incluso ya dominaba dos elementos que eran el de fuego y el de tierra, casi a la hora de almorzar decidio ir a reclamar la apuesta que gano al ganarle a patan y esa era nada mas y nada menos que el permiso para andar con astrid asi que partio en rumbo a la casa de los hofersson

Al llegar se bajo de chimuelo y para su sorpresa Ashler venia saliendo de la casa solo se acerco a el y co voz firme le dijo:

Hipo:hola señor hofersonn vengo a que me de la mano de su hija astrid que usted mismo aposto ayer-dijo totalmente serio a lo cual ashler le respondio

Ashler:A si eres hipo no no lo are se muy bien lo que ise pero no no dejare que mi hija se case con una basura como tu y aun no comprendo como le ganastes a patan pero eso no importe jamas oyeme bien ¡JAMAS DEJARE QUE TE CASES CON MI HIJA!-grito furioso ashler a lo que hipo solo agacho la cabeza, entonces el ahire comenso a sentirse mas frio y ashler comenzo a sentir miedo e intimidado al ver como los cabellos de hipo comenzaron a moverse como su estubiera bajo el agua y hablo aun con la cabeza gacha y dijo:

Hipo:entonces no me dejara que me case con astrid por las buenas entonses sera por las malas- dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza y mostro sus ojos que tenian unas llamas verde que emanaban de ellos y ashler quedo imnotizado e hipo volvio a hablar- ahora esta bajo mi poder señor hofersson asique diga no grite que me da su permiso para que yo me case con astrid- a lo que ashler grito con toda sus fuerzas devido al poder de hipo:¡ te doy mi permiso para que te cases co mi hijaaaaa!- grito y todos se le quedaron viendo inclusive estoico asombrado al escucharlo claramente y tambien grito diciendo:

Estoico:¡entonces que se casen la otra semana!-grito y todos gritaron de alegria e hipo cuando miro que logro su objetivo desactivo su poder dejando confundido y asustado a ashler y le dijo:

Hipo:cuidadito se vuelve a negar porque si no destruire su mente-dijo con una vos penetrante a lo que ashler asistion al sentirse intimidado por el.

Bueno hasta aqui termina este cap y que les parecio la actitud de hipo y la pervertida de astrid y la pequeña persecusion que unbo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios hasta luego :D


	4. Chapter 4

Nota**:**Gracias a todos los que comentaron deveras se los agradesco y si lo se soy un asco escribiendo pero como se los dije antes soy nuevo en esto por lo tanto digamos que estoy pasando mi anobatada.

Nota2: Ni Como Entrenar a tu Dragon Ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo soy un fan al cual se le ocurrio una buena historia.

Nota3: Como les dije en el cap anterior ya quedo cancelado lo de la amante en esta historia y si me esta costando un poco reformar esta historia pero bueno todo para complacer a mi publico, y para los que ya anciaban lemon aqui comenzara pero solo un poco de lemon no es mucho solo es para comenzar n_n si tengo errores ortograficos es porque hay un programa de esta compu que se ejecuta solo y me esta dando dolor de cabeza y tampoco ayuda mucho este teclado.

Nota4: Lo siento por no poder actualizar le semana pasada pero tube un accidente con mi moto por esquibar a otro motosiclista que choco con un vehiculo, el callo al pavimento donde una rastra le destripo la cabeza con todo y el casco obiamente murio y yo cai cerca del barranco que hay camino a las ruinas de copan pero no sali ileso ya que me fracture mi brazo derecho y me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza ya que mi casco salio volando y quede inconciente por casi toda la semana aparte de que tube que esperar a que me dieran de alta para poder salir (aunque no me quejo porque las enfermeras que me cuidaban estaban buenisimas ya hasta quiero accidentarme otra vez) y me dicen que fue un milagro que sobreviviera jaja si ustedes me vieran como estoy ahorita deseguro que no sabrian como reaccionar bueno sin mas que decir que siga la historia.

**_ADVERTENCIA: Contenido lemon en este cap quedan advertidos _**

**(una tarde de pasion)**

Despues de lo sucedido Ashler quedo confundido como fue posible que hipo lo aya echo gritar tales cosas mejor ni saberlo algo decia que si buscaba respuestas encontraria algo que lo dejaria traumado de por vida asi que se fue al gran salon a almorzar y tratar de distraerse con algo, mientras hipo solo lo miraba alejarse hasta perderse de su vista se quedo pensando y preguntandose si se le abria pasado la mano con ashler pero desecho esa idea total mas vale que sobre a que falte salio de sus pensamientos solo para notar que todos los aldeanos que estaban serca lo quedaron observando y uso algo que el queria probar desde hacia mucho con personas ya que lo uso contra chimuelo y se quedo asustado por mas de tres semanas, el aire se volvio mas gelido de lo normal y se sentia un enorme isntinto asesino que calaba hasta los huesos muchos de los aldeanos sercanos a hipo se desmayaron por la que precion que el ejercia y los que no se desmayaron ahora mismo tenian una macha muy dudosa en sus pantalones y se fueron corriendo de ese lugar ya que ninguna persona queria estar serca de el ahorita, hipo solo sonrrio chueco la verdad el solo esperaba que se asustaran pero no tanto como para desmayarse pero su sonrrisa se enderezo y ensancho mas ya que el experimento fue un excito,

Emprendio camino al gran salon para almorzar y darle la noticia a astrid respecto al permiso que le "dio" ashler, cuando llego se sento junto sus amigos y comenzo a comerse una pierna de pollo?... de donde la saco ni idea pero estaba tan concentrado que no noto que no estaba astrid hasta que ya habia terminado de comer y volteo a ver a todos lados buscando a astrid, por la derecha vikingos comiendo, a la izquerda mas vikingos comiendo, enfrente pata pez dandole una nota y volteo para atras solo para quedarse palido porque hay estaban su grupo de fans tirandole besos y levantando pancartas que decian **(TE AMAMOS HIPO)** y otra que decia;**(CASATE CON NOSOTRAS).**...espara pata pez dandole una nota? volteo al frente para ver que si pata pez le estaba dando una nota,

Hipo: ¿Cuáles son los aspectos más destacados de pescado Pata -Pregunte Hypo acaparamiento DICHA nota?

Pata pez: Es una nota que astrid te dejo antes de irse no se adonde pero dejo que tela diera cuando vinieras a comer- respondio pata pez agarrando una pierna de cordero

Hipo:¿y que dice?-pregunto extendiendola

Pata pez:(comiendo) MMM no se -le da una mordida a la pierna de cordero y continua- mmm dijo que no la leeramos y nos amenazo de que si la leiamos nos sacaria los ojos lentamente- dijo pata pez

Hipo:(O_O) deverdad dijo que les aria eso?-dijo hipo algo asustado a lo que pata pez asistio

Pata pez:(aun comiendo) mmm si pero si quieres saber lo que dice solo leela-dijo pata pez con la boca llena (Nota autor: guacala solo de imaginarmelo me da asco ni yo puedo hablar con la boca llena dado a que aprendi modales en la mesa ya que mi novia es de familia rica y nadie quiere dar una imprecion asi verdad? pero bueno ellos son vikingos que no tienen modales... a por donde iba mmm... a si jejeje)

Hipo:(Leendo)**(hipo si estas leendo esto y te preguntas por que no te espere para comer juntos solo tienes que venir a la isla que encontramos la semana pasada aquella que tiene unas aguas termales dentro de una cueva entra y hay me encontraras pero ven pronto que te estare esperando**

**Posdata: deja a chimuelo afuera junto a tormentula.**

Hiccup (pensando): / me pregunto ¿para que me querra astrid aya? mmm no tengo ni idea, pero tengo que apurarme ahorita mismo si no me mata O_O / me emmm chicos me voy tengo que ir a hacer algo... a y no me busquen que hoy no tendremos practica de vuelo - dijo hipo a sus a amigos y sin mas fue

Brutacio: y ellos que se traen?

Brutilda: no se talves ya les urge- dijo brutilda con un tono de voz incinuante

Bruacio: amm ya... de que estamos hablando? O_o-pregunto confundido

Brutilda: ummm no tengo idea O_o- respondio igual de confundida

Pata pez:(suspira) ustedes nunca cambiaran, mejor me voy a darle un baño a gordontua ya que veo que hoy no practicaremos vuelo- y sin mas que decir se fue dejando a los gemelos un poco... felices

Brutacio: genial no tendremos esa aburrida practica de vuelo- dijo muy contento

Brutilda: ¿y entonces que aremos?- pregunto confundida a lo que su hermano se puso a pensar

Brutacio:(pensando)... mmm ... (chasquea los dedos) ya se vallamos a destruir cosas-dijo emicionado mientras caminaba junto a su hermena

Brutilda: siii que buena idea jejeje ten cuidado que se te puede fundir el cerebro-bromeo

Brutacio: oye- respondio ofendido- y de que hablabamos?

Brutilda: ni idea- respondio mientras seguian su camino a quien sabe donde, si ese par no tiene remedio

De regreso con nuestro heroe el y chimuelo iban a su maxima velocidad y arribaron a la isla donde se supone espaba la rubia, decendieron e hipo se bajo de chimuelo y le dijo:

Hipo: Quedate aqui si chimuelo voy a ver que es lo que me quiere decir astrid

Chimuelo: sisi anda vete y apareate con esa rubia mientras yo me quedo aqui, afuera, solo, aburrido, sin nada que hacer y con estos molestos mosquitos- se quejo chimuelo

Hipo: ya no te quejes hasta donde se aqui no hay mosquitos y no creo que vallamos a hacer "eso"-respondio sonrojado al pensar en que si lo arian adentro se sacudio la cabeza- ademas no estaras solo mira por alla esta tormentula, ve a jugar con ella para que no te aburras

Chimuelo: sisisi apurate mejor si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que la ves pasada eh- dijo a lo que hipo se puso palido y sin mas salio corriendo- jajajaja esa nunca falla... y que tal preciosa me extrañastes dime no quieres que "juguemos" un rato- dijo con un tono coqueto chimuelo a tormentula la cual solo asentia y le guiñaba un ojo,

mientras tanto adentro de la cueva hipo la miraba curioso ya que hasta donde el recordaba no habian tenido tiempo para acondicionarla y ahora habian antorchas por todos lados iluminando la cueva, no estaba sucia como la vez pasada y se sentia un aroma exquisito en el aire sin duda la tetrica cueva que era antes no se compara a la que observaba ahora, avanzando a paso lento mientras admiraba la hermosa cueva sin duda astrid se lucio con el arreglo de este lugar, llego al final de la cueva y casi sale volando por una fuerte emorragia nasal en frente de el estaba astrid desnuda y sentada a la orilla del ojo de agua de la cual emanaba mucho vapor asiendola lucir mas hermosa que nunca con su hermoso cabello rubio suelto, sus grandes pechos copa d, su vientre plano, su cintura breve, sus anchas caderas, sus largas suaves, torneadas y sexis piernas y su piel suave al tacto, se quedo hay parado admirandola, con una cara de idiota, en silencio hasta que saco valor de quien sabe donde para hablar:

Hipo: (nervioso) a ... a ... Astrid - Pregunta nervioso

Astrid: a al fin llegastes hipo dime te gusta como arregle la cueva?- pregunto un poco sonrrojada y tambien nerviosa

Hipo: a... este... si la dejastes muy bonita- dijo aun nervioso

Astrid: y dime te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto levantandose y caminando hacia el coquetamente

Hipo:(mas nervioso) sssi mu mu mucho- tartamudeo por los nervios y suspiro para calmarse y lo logra- me encanta verte asi porque de este modo te ves muy hermosa- dijo hacercandose mas a astrid hasta llegar a ella y sobarle la mejia- sabes no se que te hisistes pero te ves endemoniadamente hermosa y hueles delicioso- dijo mientras la abrazaba repegandola mas a el

Astrid:(muy roja) a si encerio lo crees?- pregunto ella aun nerviosa

Hipo: no lo creo- respondio la lo que astrid solo agacho la cabeza triste e intentaba alejarse de el pero hipo la detubo de la muñeca jalandola levemente para abrazarla con fuerza y y se fundian en un beso ardiente de eso que te arrancan hasta suspiros mientras se enfrascaban en una lucha de lenguas en la cual hipo gano con mucha facilidad y se separaron ambos bien sonrrojados y viendose a los ojos - estoy seguro de ello- dijo hipo para despues volver a fundirse en otro beso aun mas furioso como si trataran de devorarse el uno al otro

Pronto el calor comenzo a aumentar entre ellos mientras las manos de hipo subian y bajaban por la espalda de la rubia ella le quitaba el sinturon al pantalon de el para despues desabotonarlo y lo dejo caer para luego separarse mas que rojos y ella clavo su mirada a la entrepierna de hipo

Hipo: estas segura de esto?-pregunto hipo

Astrid: si muy segura-respondio con desicion

Hipo se quito la camisa dejando ver su pecho bien trabajado y con unos abdominales que mis respetos y luego se quitaba el boxer revelando algo de gran tamaño bien erecto, decir que astrid estaba imprecionada con el cuerpo de hipo era muy poco y mas, sin mencionar que le sangraba la nariz al ver semejante pene alzandose con orgullo (es mas grande de lo que pense... de echo es enorme como me va a caver eso sin duda me partira en dos con el) pensaba algo asustada mientras hipo la volvia a besar con mucha pasion

Sin saber como ambos ya se encontraban de rodillas en el suelo mientras se besaban

Astrid: hi hipo me permitirias ya sabes probarlo- dijo ella señalando su pene

Hipo: si anda pruebalo si eso quieres- alla asistio e hipo se acomodo enfrente de ella mientras ella bajaba hasta tenerlo de frente (mas de cerca era aun mas grande) penso ella mientras lo tomaba con las manos

Hipo solto un gemido de gusto al sentir como astrid se lo agarraba, ella por mero impulso subio y bajo las manos verticalmente-aaghh- gimio de gusto (creo que a hipo le gusta esto) penso astrid mientras volvia a repetir el movimiento, siguio masturbandolo hasta que ella no aguanto la tentacion y abrio sus labios y con ellos rodeo la cabeza del pene del castaño y chupo con fuerza- aaaahh si que buien sigue asi astrid mmm- gimio gustoso hipo a lo que astrid chupaba con fuerza muentras engullia la mitad del miembro del castaño y moviendose hacia atras y adelante, repitio el movimiento por varias veces y cada ves aumentando mas la velocidad hasta que hipoya no aguanto mas-ASTRIIIIDD- gimio hipo mientras estallaba en la boca de la rubia quen sun saber porque tragaba todo el semen del castaño (es delicioso) penso ella mientras terminaba de tragarse hasta la ultima gota del liquido emblanquecido,

Hipo: Ahora voy yo- dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa avalanzandose sobre la rubia

Astrid no paraba de gemir mientras hipo amasaba sus grandes pechos para despues chupar uno de los pezones endorecidos- aaaahh hi hipo no pares aaa hay dioses- gimio astrid mientras hipo saltaba al otro pezon endurecido como roca y su mano derecha bajaba por su vientre hasta llegar a la entrada humeda y sin vello pubico y comenzaba a masturbarla metiendo sus dos dedos en ella mientras ella soltaba un gemido ahogado, se mantuvieron asi hasta que el boton afloro y fue rozado por los dedos de hipo y ella no agunato mas- HIPOOOO- grito ella estallando en un enorme caudal de fluidos y quedando con una exprecion orgasmica, hipo saco sus dedos de la intimidad de astrid y los lamio

Hipo:mmm que rico sabor tienes astrid preparate que esta tarde seras mia dijo con un tono lujurioso y se coloco sobre astrid quien abrio sus piernas

Hipo la beso suavemente mientras rosaba su duro miembro contra ella, se alejo un poco y la quedo observando un momento je enverdad que se veia hermosa, solo con la mirada que el le lanzaba sabia lo que le decia y asistio a lo que hipo la imito mientras empuñaba su miembro contra ella lo puso en la entrada y empujo- aaaaahhh- gimieron ambos mientras hipo seguia empujando hasta que se topo con una barrera que le impedia seguir- astrid quieres continuar?- pregunto hipo a lo que ella respondio con un si, entonces la volvio a besar para enseguida retroseder claro ella gimio de disgusto y entonses de una sola estocada la penetro rompiendo su himen y se detubo mientras ella lanzaba gemidos de dolor que fueron calmando poco a poco para convertirse en gemidos de gusto y ella misma se penetro un poco para darle a entender que siguiera, suiguio empujando poco a poco adentrando mas su duro miembro en ella de pronto se topo con otro barrera y empujo clavando todo su miembro y llenando su utero de el reclamandola solo sulla y solo sulla mientras astrid abria los ojos como platos al sentri que hipo entro en su utero- HIPOOOOOOO- y se dejaba ir en otro furioso orgasmo que casi la deja inconciente perdida en el mar de placer solo para regresa a la realidad cuando hipo comenzo a moverse con embestidas suaves pero largas y firmes- aaahh estas tan apretada astrid aahh- gimio gustoso hipo mientras las embestidas comenzaban a subir de ritmo,

De pronto ambos comenzaron a gemir como si de animales se tratase e hipo la embestia totalmente fuera de control y en poco tiempo llegaron al climax- HIPO/ASTRID- gimieron a la vez mientras hipo liberaba una gran descarga de su semilla dentro de ella y ella estallaba en un orgasmo mas furioso que el anterior dejadola ecxausta y respirando agitadamente, hipo por el otro lado sentia que sus brazos y piernas temblaban no aguanto mas y cayo sobre ella y tambien respiraba igual de agitado- te amo hipo- dijo ella acariciando si cabello suavemente- yo tambien te amo astrid- respondio y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde se levanto un poco mas para besarla- tengo sueño dijo ella repegando su cabeza al pecho de hipo- yo tandien mmm porqueno descansamos un rato y despues nos vamos- dijo hipo jugando un poco con el cabello de ella pero antes de que ella pudiera responder- sabes tienes un cabello presioso y huele delicioso- dijo hipo-esncerio?- pregunto astrid- si- respondio el castaño- descansa hipo- dijo ella- tu tambien descansa astrid- dijo hipo despues se dieron un ultimo beso antes de caer dormidos

**(Mientras tanto afuera de la cueva)...**

Chimuelo:(asustado) espera preciosa espera yo solo estaba bromeando- dijo chimuelo esquivando una lluvia de puas

Tormentula:(furiosa) ¡ni creas que vas a escapar tu gran pervertido no solo porque nuestros jinetes esten haciendo "eso" nosotros los imitaremos asi que no huya y comportate como macho que eres para que pueda matarte!- grito tormentula mientras correteaba al pobre de chimuelo quien corria para salvar su hombria.

Jajajajaja y con esto termina este cap y pido que me disculpen por atrasarme tanto y no me maten porque posiblemente no escriba en un mes (autor escondido detras de la silla) encerio no me maten pero es necesario para poder recuperarme por completo si quieren dejar mi historia y por si no lo notaron ya empezamos con lo mejor de esta historia por lo cual mas adelante abran muchas mas... bueno mi tiempo termino asi que hasta luego :D

Posdata: que les paresio el "pequeño" lemon si fue muy poco pero mas adelante abran mejores :D


	5. Chapter5

Hola a todos los lectores y gracias por la espera pero aqui estoy de nuevo para seguir con la historia pero primero lo primero,

Nota:Ni Como Entrenar A Tu Dragon Ni sus personajes me pertenecen :(, pero esta historia si ;).

**Sucesos Inesperados**

Una semana despues de lo sucedido en la cueva las cosas comenzaron a ponerce raras porque: 1 tormenta ataca a chimuelo sin razon aparente y este siempre queda arriba de un arbol e hipo cada vez que logra vajarlo y chimuelo ya esta sobre tierra este se pone en posicion fetal meciendose de un lado a otro y murmurando cosas sobre dragonas injustas y que todo era un mal entendido, hipo por su parte solo lo observa con una gota en la nuca e intenta tranquilizarlo,

Hipo: ya calmate chimuelo que ya se fue- pero chimuelo solo lo ignoraba y repetia una y otra vez-

Chimuelo: todo fue un mal entendido, todo fue un mal entendido, todo fue un mal entendido- si en solo una semana tormenta traumo a chimuelo e hipo solo lo dejo hay no le pregunto que fue lo que le hiso para que el estubiera de esa manera porque sencillamente no le interesaba y ni queria saber asi que se iba y continuaba con sus entrenamientos.

Y 2 por la noticia de la boda entre astrid e hipo y ahora mismo mientras todos preparaban todo para las nupcias el estaba en el lago donde siempre entrenaba revisando su libro una y otra vez para luego suspirar y se habia aprendido todo lo que habia en el y si hasta ya habia recuperado su pierna y le devolvio el pedazo faltante de la cola de chimuelo el cual ahora volaba a toda velocidad siendo perseguido muy de serca por una furiosa tormenta que lazaba sus puas a diestra y siniestra con la esperanza de darle a chimuelo quien volaba como alma que se la lleva el diablo, ambos perdiendose a la distancia e hipo solo negaba con la cabeza al ver a su amigo en tal situacion.

Pero derrepente el libro comenzo a vibrar en sus manos cosa que lo sorprendio y por instinto lo lanzo lejos, el libro cayo sobre una roca se abrio de par en par y brillo con fuerza a tal punto que lo cego momentaneamente

Cuando al fin todo paso se asombro con lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor pues todo se quedo paralizado como si todo estubiera en pausa y como en blanco y negro entonces volteo a donde estaba el libro y miro una silueta sobre el que le llamaba, entonces se acerco a el con mucha precaucion y hablo:

?:**Hola hipo**- saludo el extraño hombre que viendolo bien parecia un guerrero con una gran armadura algo parecida a la de un samurai color plateado con un par de botas de combate con protecciones de metal y con dos espadas en su espalda cruzadas en forma de "x" con mangos dorados y cada una con una hoja de una cuarta y media de ancho y casi dos metros de largo que a simple vista detonaban un gran filo, ese hombre de no mas unos 25 a 30 años y con una mirada que infundia calma, con el cabello largo y negro amarrada como una cola de caballo que le caia por los hombros y con una voz gruesa y a la ves calmada.

Hipo:O_O heee ... hola quien es usted y como sabe mi nombre?- pregunto hipo algo nervioso por lo que estaba pasando

?:**Yo soy ... um ya veo todavia no es tiempo pero eso no es lo importante lo importante ahora es que se avecina una gran guerra y quiero que tu siendo el humano mas poderoso que existe en este mundo tengas el honor de ser mu avatar para que este mundo no sea exterminado por ella pero primero quiero ponerte a prueba para ver que tan buenoeres y para ello tendras que pasar por unas pruebas para asi ser lo suficientemente fuerte y salvar este planeta, la galaxcia, esta dimencion y las otras-** hablo solemne el extraño hombre al tiempo que hipo procesaba lo que habia escuchado y no estaba muy convencido

Hipo:Y que pasara si acepto no puedo dejar berck estoy a punto de casarme y de que tratan esas pruebas?- dijo al saber que no podia dejar a todos este momento-

?:**De ellos no te preocupes estan en mi hechizo de "espacio tiempo" por lo cual cuanto tiempo pases en esas pruebas no importara porque aqui todo no se movera ni un milimetro en pocas palabras si te tardas 5 años aqui no pasara ni un segundo y con respecto a las pruevas solo te dare una pista corage en estas pruebas mostraras si tienes el corage necesario para salvar a todos asi que estas dispuesto a realizarlas para salvar a tus seres queridos?- **pregunto

Hipo:Si para que todos esten a salvo pues... acepto- hablo hipo con gran determinacion al tiempo que el hombre sonreia y sacaba de la nada una espada con la empuñadura al centro y dos hojas del mismo tamaño de las espadas del samurai con la misma medida de una cuarta y media de ancho la espada mas bien parecia una lanza de doble filo en ambos extremos pero en una forma parecida a una "S" y se sa extendio a hipo el cual la agarro algo dudoso ya cuando al tenia en sus mano sintio una leve descarga electrica recoriendo portodo su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo sintiendose mas fuerte despue miro a samurai con algo de duda

?:**Sabia que te aceptaria esa arma ahora te pertenece ti y solo a ti por lo tanto adonde quieras que estes ella ira por ti y te la entrego porque la necesitaras en esta travecia** **ahora que estas listo puedes empezar tu viaje ahora y busca a un joven en singular**** pero recueda que cada ves que el enemigo sea derrotado al siguiente amanecer volveras aqui para viajar a otra dimencion - **entonces todo se puso oscuro para hipo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba enmedio de un bosque en quien save donde derrepente estaba de un grupo de personas con ropajes muy singulares que miraban fijamente su arma-

?. quien eres y que ases aqui- pregunto uno de los hombres al tiempo que se ponia un una singuar pose de combate que al parecer era el lider del grupo el cual sudaba nervioso solo con sentir la aura poderosa que sinseramente los hacia sentir como unas pequeñisimas hormigas entonses hipo lo miro con mucha seriedad

Hipo: Yo me llamo hipo y busco a un joven llamado ...Naruto Usumaki

Y hasta aqui termino este cap y como veran las cosas se esta poniendo interesante y si lo se fue muy corto pero no tengo mucho presupuesto y tambien se que tengo una orrible ortografia pero bueno todos tenemos defectos no y espero que les haya gustado el cap la verdad creo que hasta yo me enrrede un poco pero con tal de que me dejen comentarios positivos seria feliz hata pronto :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todo el mundo como han estado espero que bien jeje aqui les traigo otro cap de esta historia y se que se preguntaran que rayos hace hipo en la era shinobi pues no se trata de una sola historia son como 3 en una sola, deseenme suerte.

Nota:Ni Como Entrenar a tu Dragon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**El Encuentro de dos Grandes**

Las cosas para hipo se estaban tornando por demas extrañas un momento estaba esperando para poder casarse y al otro se encuentra en un lugar por demas extraño y rodeado de gente extraña buscando a un sujeto por completo desconocido, si decir que estaba confundido era muy poco.

Hipo:Y entonces? alguno de ustedes me dira donde encontrarlo?-pregunto hipo

?1:Para que lo quieres encontrar? acaso eres un akatsuki?- pregunto uno de los sujetos

?2:Porque si es en ese caso tendremos que matarte- amenazo el otro sujeto rogandole al cielo que no fuese asi porque solo con la precensia de hipo detonaba un poder mucho mayor que el de todos juntos, hipo parpadeo mas confundido y respondio

Hipo:No, no soy de esos akats... como se llamen yo solo lo busco porque es a quien tengo que ayudar solo eso nada mas- respondio hipo al tiempo que los sujetos seguian desconfiando de el.

?3:Te dejaremos pasar si nos dices la verdad-dijo otro de los sujetos con una banda con el simbolo de la hoja cubriendole su ojo izquierdo mientras los demas asentian.

Hipo:Pero si es la verdad, esperen el esta haya en esa aldea verdad porque desde aqui siento la precencia de alguien poderozo y si no me deja pasar entonces no me dejan otra opcion que quitarlos de mi camino-dijo hipo al mismo tiempo que todos los demas reaccionaban poniendose en posicion de combate.

Nadie se movio de sus lugares mientras el viento soplaba y la suave brisa movia las hojas al tiempo que una planta rodadora pasaba frente a ellos? de donde salio ni idea pero eso no importeba, en ese momento uno de los ninjas con una rara vestimenta verde y con cejas muy espesas se movio veloz para impresion de hipo quien esperaba a ver los movimientos de sus adversarios lanzo una patada la cual fue sostenida con relativa facilidad por hipo pero el sujeto seguia atacando con fuerza lanzando patadas y golpes a diestra y siniestra pero todos eran detenidos o desviados con maestria por hipo, el sujeto comenzaba a emocionarce hacia mucho que no peleaba con alguien tan talentoso como hipo por lo cual aumento la velocidad y fuerza de sus golpes volviendoce un borron verde mientras que hipo solo los detenia o desviaba como si no fuera nada, entonces decidio contraatacar sujeto una patada del sujeto de verde y con velocidad lo jalo hacia el propinandole un muy fuerte puñetazo en el estomago haciendolo escupir saliva solto la pierna del sujeto y con un giro rapido le conecto un poderoso codaso denuevo en el estomago para completar el giro y darle un ganchazo en la mandibula solo lo elevo un poco del suelo para concluir con una poderosa patada reversa juto en la cara del sujeto que salio despedido a una velocidad abrumadora detrozando todo a su paso en para al final quedar empotrado en un ultimo arbol el cual se patio a la mitad de la parte supierior dejadolo a una distancia de 20 o mas metros de ditancia y por completo inconciente, los otros sujetos no daban credito a lo que estaban viendo su hombre con mas fuerza y velocidad habia caido en menos de 2 minutos y miraba a hipo que estaba tan fresco como una lechuga es ma ni un solo rasguño tenia al mismo tiempo que lo miraban desafiantes.

?1:Quien demonios ere como es posible que vencieras de ese modo a Gai?-pregunto el sujeto de la sicatriz en su nariz viendo el cuerpo inconciente del antes mencionado.

Hipo:Oh conque asi se llama pues la verdad fue mas censillo de lo que esperaba y a todo esto quienes son ustedes porque yo ya les dije mi nombre- pregunto hipo al tiempo que los sujetos se miraban los unos a los otros y asentian.

?1:Yo me llamo Iruca- dijo el de la cicatriz dando un paso al frente.

?3:Yo me llamo Kakachi Hatake-dijo el del ojo tapado.

?4:Yo me llamo Yugao- dijo la de cabellos morados y mascara de gato

?5:Deleitate porque yo soy la increible e inigualable Anko-dijo la otra chica de cabellos morados y vestimenta por demas sujerente y con una pose endemoniadamente sexi y sonriendole, a todos los precentes se les rodo una gota en la nuca incluso al inconsiente gai.

Hipo:Entonces me dejaran pasar?-prengunto hipo

No! gritaron todos al unisono lanzandosele en conjunto hacia hipo, iruca, anko y kakachi desenfundaron un kunai mientras que yugao saco de sus ropas ambu tres agujas senbons en las dos manos y cada uno se dirijio a hipo por diferentes lados kakachi e iruca se lanzaron uno por la derecha y el otro en la izquierda con sus kunais listos para degollar a hipo el cual en un movimiento rapido les detubo los ataques y con los dorso de sus manos les despojo de sus armas y con el mismo impulso agarro la mano de kakachi y como si fuera un mazo lo uso para golpear a iruca y lanzarlos contra un arbol, kakachi e iruca quedaron inconcientes, por otro lado yugao y anko lanzaban sus armas hacia hipo mientras trazaban sellos y al unisono dijeron:

anko/yugao:arte ninja jutsu lluvia de senbons/kunais

Y las armas comenzaro a aparecer en millares convirtiendoce en una lluvia mortal que se dirijian a hipo con claras intenciones de convertirlo en un alfiletero ambulante mientras ellas esperaban a que las bloquease o se miviera para esquivarlas para atacarlo pero nunca esperaron a que pasara lo que estaban viendo.

Frente a ellas miraban con completo asombro como la lluvia mortal solo lo atravesaba como si no estuviera alli como si fuera un fantasma, cuando la llovia mortal acabo hipo estaba con los brazos cruzados u con una enorme sonrisa alrededor de el suelo estaba por completo rodeado de las dichosas armas y el no tenia ni un rasguño.

Hipo:Ahora voy yo- dijo con una sonrisa para despues desaparecer del lugar donde estaba reaparecio al lado de yugao quie con toda velocidad se volteo solo para ver como hipo le quitaba su mascara

Hipo:Um conque eres una mujer muy hermosa por cierto no se porque te escondes detras de esta mascara la verdad no me gustaria lastimarte eres una belleza me dejarias pasar por favor- hablo hipo con un tono coqueto e inclinandose, tomando la mano de yugao y besandola suavemente en el dorso de la mano como un caballero al tiempo que yugao se sonrojaba levemente para despues reaccionar bruscamente alejandose

Yugao:Alagarme no te servira de nada porque no te dejare pasar-dijo decidida

Hipo:Entonces es una pena nos veremos despues preciosa- y sin mas volvio a desaparecer para reaparecer a su espada y darle un ligero golpe en la nuca que basto para dejarla inconciente, entonces miro a anko la cual miraba a sus compañeros caidos y despues a hipo el cual ya no estaba hay entonces sintio a alguie abrazandola por detras- no me e olvidado de ti hermosura entonces qcomo prefieres esto, de la forma facil o la dificil-hablo hipo con una sonrisa y contrario a lo que el esperara anko se le repego aun mas rosando su trasero contra hipo quien alzo una ceja

Anko:Esa es suficiente respuesta para ti?-pregunto con coqueteria anko y antes de que algo mas pasara una bola de humo aparecio de entre ella cierto ninja de ojos azules hacia acto de precencia

?:Suelta a anko ahora- hablo con voz demandante a hipo

Hipo:dime quien eres y la suelto-declaro hipo

?:Yo soy ...Naruto uzumaqui

y hata qui termina espero que les aya gustado las peleas y espero que me dejen comentario hasta luego :D.


	7. Chapter 7 ¿SOLO UNA DEMOSTRACIO?

Hola mis queridos lectores he aqui un cap mas de esta historia y desde ahorita les advierto que talves no le entiendan mucho y logre confundirlos un poco jeje y como hoy tengo mas tiempo respondere comentarios del cap anterio.

El Dragon Oscuro:Si es bastante rara esa combinacion y no te sorprendas cuando las veas jejeje

Miren la verdad esta historia no la tenia en mis planes y si como es especial para escenas no aptas para todo publico no creo que hipo pueda contenerse para no tener relaciones con otras chicas y mas adelante en este cap se los esplicare, ahora a lo siguiente:

Nota:Ni Como Entrenar a tu Dragon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo soy alguien a quien se le ocurrio una interesante historia :D.

**¿Solo una demostracion?**

Hipo sostenia en los brazos a anko mientras que miraba fijamente a naruto, la verdad el esperaba que fuera un niño de no mas de 12 o eso le dijo aquel sujeto vestido de samurai, no que fuera un joven rubio de un metro setenta bastante musculatura de unos 18 o 19 años con un aspecto de agrecividad en su rostro y un aura intimidante que lo miraba serio con esos penetrantes ojos azules.

Naruto:Y entonces soltaras a la anko o tendre que arrebatartela de tus manos- dijo naruto bastante serio en esa clara amenaza.

Hipo:Esta bien no veo el problema despue de todo a ti es a quien buscaba, aunque yo la miro bastante comoda no es asi verdad anko?-le pregunto a anko la cual ya hacia totalmente dormida.

Anko: XvX es bastante enorme y duro- murmuraba entre sueños

Naruto:Pero que rayos le hicistes?-pregunto naruto viendo la cara totalmente roja de anko y con sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Hipo:Yo que se solamente la estaba sujetando cara que no me atacara y por ende no lastimarla y tenia planeado pedirle ayuda a ella para buscarte ya que tus otros amigos se negaron a haserlo y despues tu aparecistes- le respondio al tiempo que le daba la vuelta a anko para verla a la cara y sonrie- tal parece que esta muy feliz con tu permiso yo voy a poner a este bello angel de cabellos morados a descansar junto a su amiga

hipo la cargo hasta recostarla al pie de un arbol y despues cargo a yugao para despues ponerla a la par de anko y despues caminar hacia dende estaba naruto viendolo con una sonrisa.

Naruto:Ten mucho cuidado amigo que ella puede ser demaciada mujer para ti- dijo burlon

Hipo:Mmm yo no lo creo, en fin yo e venido para ofrecerte mi ayuda para que te vuelvas mas fuerte- naruto solo alzo una ceja

Naruto:encerio? yo no nececito ayuda para eso- dijo muy confiado de sus capacidades he hipo lo miro serio

Hipo: entonces demuetrame de que eres capas- no dijo mas y ataco

hipo se lanzo como un projectil hacia naruto el cual ya estaba en pocicion de combate, lanzo una patada ascendente la cual naruto detubo con un poco de dificultad tomandole del tobillo y jalarlo para decequilibrarlo gran error, hipo aprovecho ese impulso para conectarle una patada en un costado de la cabeza, naruto trasbastillo un poco pero lo suficiente para que hipo se liberara de su agarre, naruto sonrio y comenzo a trasar sellos a toda velocidad mientras que hipo lo miraba analizando y memorizando cada movimiento.

Naruto:Eres bastante bueno veamos como te va con esto elemento aire jutsu bala de aire- y la gran bala transparente salio despedida de su boca en direccion a hipo.

hipo alzo su mano derecha señalando a naruto- black blast (disparo oscuro)- y la pelota de poder se formo a toda velocidad y salio disparada como vala de cañon, naruto abrio los ojos como platos cuando su ataque fue destrozado con una facilidad pasmoza y ahora se dirigia hacia el y de nuevo comenzo a trazar sellos a toda velocidad bajo la mirada atenta de hipo.

Naruto:Elemento de tierra jutsu muro de tierra- y puso sus manos en el suelo, el suelo comenzo a temblar y retumbar mientras una gran pared de roca se alzaba para protejerlo, la bola oscura choco contra el muro de roca, fue un golpe poderozo mientras el suelo se hundia y destrozaba bajo el increible poder de la esfera negrusca que se contrahia y se expadia al contacto con el muro que se destrozaba por la explocion dejando a naruto quien solo atino a hacer una cosa-AAAAAAHHHHH- gritar de dolor cuando la explocion lo alcanzo golpeandolo con mucha brutalidad y mandandolo a destrozar unos arboles y levantando una nube de polvo.

Cuando la explocion termino hipo tomo una boconada de aire un soplo con fuerza despejando la sona y observando la destruccion mientras le salia una gota en su nuca.

Hipo:Jejeje creo que se me paso la mano ojala no se haya muerto- dijo riendo con un poco de nerviosismo entonces paso

El suelo se removio un poco antes de que el chacra de naruto estallaba como si de un geiser se tratase el poder subio hasta el cielo y poco a poco bajaba revelando a naruto en su forma demoniaca con sus pupilas dilatadas sus pasaron de azul a un rojo sangre, sus manos semejantes a garras bajaban hasta el suelo poniendose en cuatro y 6 colas de chacra rojo se mecian detras de el y lo miraba totalmente furiozo pelando los dientes he hipo lo miraba con curiosidad.

Hipo:o-O he naruto estas bien?-pregunto hipo con un poco de nervios y el demonio naruto los miraba fijamente mientras se paraba con sus piernas

Naruto**:GGGRRROOOOAAAAAARRRR**- rugio furioso con todas sus fuerzas y se lanzaba al ataque

naruto se movio a una velicidad insusitada apareciendo frente a hipo, dejo caer un sarpazo a hipo quien en un alarde de fuerza se la detubo con un brazo mientras le propinaba un poderoso puñetazo en le cara que lo mando varios metros hacia atras y usaba sus garras para anclarse en el suelo dejando una ran marca de sus garras en el suelo hasta que alfin se detenia, alzo la vista para ver a hipo mas que furioso he hipo lo miraba con mas curiosidad como su energia roja aparecia curando su nariz rota.

Hipo:(Mmm interesante parece que se convio en una clase de demonio muy fuerte y que ademas usa esa misma energia para curarse mmm me pregunto que mas podra hacer en ese estado) ya entendistes que solo con eso no me ganaras verdad- penso/dijo hipo al demonio naruto que lo miraba aun mas furioso

Naruto:**GGGGGRRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR- **rugio aun mas furioso y su aura se encendia mientras tres colas mas aparecian de golpe y una enorme figura de un zorro con nueve colas aparecia encima de el mientras rugia y sus nueve colas se juntaban y una enorme esfera roja aparecia creciendo y creciendo y no era otra cosa mas que una enorme bijudama he hipo estaba por completo asombrado.

Hipo: QUE RAYOS ES ESA COSA?- pregunto hipo al ver como la esfera de energia seguia creciendo hasta ser como una enorme montaña y se demonio naruto rugio poderozo y disparaba la monstruosa esfera he hipo soltaba la mitad de su poder(recuerden que el tiene la habilidad para poder sacar su poder y no malgastarlo) el cual ascendio en un enorme pillar rojizo con tintes dorados y preparaba su contrataque- blast of god black (Disaparo del dios oscuro)- apunto con sus dos manos al frente y solto una esfera de igual tamaño que la otra y todo el suelo temblaba ente elchoque de ambos ataque que luchaban por ganar terreno y grandes masas de rocas se desprendian del suelo y el sielo se oscuresia por completo y los que miraban el combate a larga distancia lo miraban aterrados como si fuera el apocalipsis, entonces paso lo increible la bijudama fue absurvida por el ataque de hipo y se estrllo contra la enorme vestia la cual desaparecio con la explocion que sego a todos los que la vieron incluso se observo desde el espacio con la forma de un gigantesco hongo mientras la onda expanciva barria con todo.

cuando todo se despejo la zona donde hipo estaba quedo desertica sin ningun rastro de vida he hipo miraba desde el cielo suspendido en el aire el gigantesco crater que anteriormente era una montaña a una persona que ya hacia tendida en en centro del crater decendio lentamante seguido de los aun inconcientes kakachi, anko, yugao, gai e iruka y mas atras iban las pocas siviles que estaban serca de la zona y mas atras igualmente levitando los seguia tranquilamente una vaca? de don de salio no tengo idea se acerco al crater y se puso blanco cuando vio que era naruto pero no fue por eso que empalidecio sino que fue porque solo la cabeza de el quedo, entonces todo se detubo y se puso en blanco y negro y una conocida figura hacia acto de precencia, no era otro mas que el samurai

?:pero mira lo que hicistes ahora a quien vas a entrenar?-pregunto el samurai

Hipo: eso no importa lo puedo revivir y no se supone que el hiba a ser solo un niño?- debatio hipo

?:a si es verdad, no te preocupes en vevivirlo que esto es solo una demostracion de lo que el va hacer cuando tenga esta edad y si lo notastes ya sabras para que te traje a aqui

Hipo: si en ese estado no se domina es una bestia furiosa sedienta de sangre entonces si esta es una demostracion eso quiere decir que el verdadero es un niño

?: asi es

Hipo: una pregunta porque actue de esas mujeres

?: a eso se me olvido mencionarte que esao es un cambio de actitud que sufriras estando aqui.

Y hasta aqui este cap espero que me dejen comentarios hasta luego :D


End file.
